


Be Brave

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s biggest fear is speaking in public, so how does he cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Brave

  
 

_Be brave. Be brave. Be brave._

Jensen repeated the two-word phrase over and over in his head as he took one last, shaky breath before he walked onstage. 

Then there was nothing but panic. Heart-stopping, drowning, all-consuming anxiety. It was nothing new, of course. It happened every time he took the stage. But still, a part of him hoped it would get better someday, easier. 

Today was not that day. Today the flashing cameras and screaming fans caused a surge of panic to grip his chest like a vice. He struggled to keep his expression cool and even, a faint smile, a carefully crafted nonchalance that never made it past the surface.

And today was worse than most, it was a struggle.

So on days like this, days when it got to be too much, when he was alone onstage and the flashes and screaming just got to be overwhelming, to hard, too big for even his bravery to overcome, he thought of Mish.

The way he pranced out from behind the curtains at his panels, a genuine smile already obscuring any twinge of discomfort he might have ever had. He was a natural at it. He made it look so easy. So effortless. 

So Jensen let his eyes close for three seconds. Just three seconds where he pictured Misha’s face, his calm demeanor, his easy smile, and genuine joy. And the effect was almost immediate. 

Three.

Two.

One.

After three seconds, he opened his eyes and all the fans, all the cameras faded. Everything faded in the wake of the image of Misha smiling or laughing or dancing or skipping. He had some mysterious ability to make Jensen forget that he was uncomfortable and terrified and upset. 

He tried not to rely on this trick too often. He preferred his time-honored ‘be brave’ mantra, but in the privacy of his own mind, when the whole absurd thing got to be too much, he would think of Misha and he found the courage when he didn’t think he had it in him anymore.

He still hadn’t figured out why, exactly. Or what it meant. And for now, at least, he was fine with that. Maybe, someday, he’d take the time to sit down and try to digest what it meant that Misha made him feel safe. But today was not that day.

_"Holy flashing cameras!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I wrote a thing.
> 
> gif credits: [[1](http://besthunters.tumblr.com/post/51159609303)][[2](http://itsfuuh.tumblr.com/post/26165652596)] I am a talent-less hack, forgive me
> 
> format inspired by [beckyitsallreal](http://cockles-take-the-wheel.tumblr.com/post/59420889906)


End file.
